The present invention relates to a high speed connector. In particular, the present invention relates to a connector that provides for controlled impedance and allows for quick and easy replacement of components.
Interconnection of integrated circuits to other circuit boards, cables or electronic devices is known in the art. Such interconnections typically have not been difficult to form, especially when the circuit switching speeds (also referred to as signal transmission times) have been slow when compared to the length of time required for a signal to propagate through a conductor in the interconnect or in the printed circuit board. As signal transmission times continue to increase with modern integrated circuits and related computer technology, the design and manufacture of interconnects that can perform satisfactorily has grown more difficult.
There is a growing need to design and manufacture electrical interconnects with closely controlled electrical characteristics to achieve satisfactory control of the signal integrity. The extent to which the electrical characteristics (such as impedance) can be controlled depends on the switching speed of the circuit, i.e., the faster the circuit switching speed, the greater the importance of providing an accurately controlled impedance within the interconnect.
Connectors have been developed to provide the necessary impedance control for high speed circuits, i.e., circuits with a transmission frequency of at least 5 GHz. Although many of these connectors are useful, there is still a need in the art for different and more economical connector designs that provide for easy component replacements.
The present invention pertains to a connector assembly designed to provide controlled impedance to maintain signal and ground integrity, and to allow for quick and easy assembly and disassembly for replacing components or for modifying or upgrading with different components. In this way, the present invention provides economic advantages to the consumer in that only the selected component in the connector assembly needs to be replaced instead of replacing the entire assembly.
In one aspect, the present invention provides a carrier for use with an electrical connector assembly. The carrier comprises an insulating housing and means for securing the terminated cable assemblies. Optionally, the carrier further comprises a means for managing the terminated cable assemblies. In one exemplary embodiment, means for securing and means for managing the terminated cable assemblies are integrated. The housing includes a front vertical wall, laterally extending top and bottom walls, at least one set of carrier clip holes disposed on at least one of the top and bottom walls, and means for fastening a header to the housing.
In another aspect, the present invention provides another carrier for use with an electrical connector assembly. The carrier comprises an insulating housing having a front vertical wall and laterally extending top and bottom walls. The front vertical wall has an interior and an exterior surface. The housing also has at least one latch and at least one set of carrier clip holes, both disposed on at least one of the top and bottom walls. The carrier further comprises at least one clip having a back and plurality of ribs extending from the back. The clip is disposed in the housing such that the ribs mate with the carrier clip holes in the housing. In another exemplary embodiment, the carrier further comprises at least one cross-clip having at least one interference shoulder and a plurality of organizers. The cross-clip is disposed in the housing such that the interference shoulder rests against at least one of the top and bottom walls of the housing.
As discussed in detail below, the header, with its plurality of signal pins and ground blades, tends to be susceptible to damage. In the event that a header does become damaged or needs to be upgraded or modified, the connector assembly can be quickly disassembled so the header can be replaced. And, the connector assembly has been designed to allow for quick and easy replacement of the shielded electrical cable, if desired.